In some buildings an access control is necessary so as to be able to prevent specific parts of the building from being publicly accessible. In many buildings this access control is to be found at the entrance of the building. However, many larger buildings, for example office buildings, shopping centers, apartment buildings, etc., have building parts which also have to be accessible to the public, while other building parts are to be accessed only by specific persons, for example because a higher level of security has to apply to these building parts. Thus, for example, the ground floor of a building can be accessible to the general public, but the upper floors are private and shall not be made accessible to the general public or shall be made accessible only under specific preconditions.
The European patent application with the application number 10167984.3 describes an elevator security control system for an elevator system comprising at least one elevator car. The system comprises an access monitoring device which detects an unauthorized individual within a defined region and issues a signal. The issued signal is used for the purpose of blocking use of the elevator system.
In order to restrict the access the individual floors use of elevator installations installed in the building can be restricted. In that case, for example, it can be sought that unauthorized persons can reach and use the elevator installation by means of barriers, double-door systems, access controls, turnstiles, security personnel, etc. Devices of that kind can be termed access monitoring device or access control device.
Barriers, double-door systems, access controls, turnstiles, etc., are usually regarded by building owners, architects, users, etc., as too awkward and unaesthetic. Thereagainst, smaller, minimalized access monitoring devices are frequently of reduced effectiveness and easy to overcome. An object of the invention is to propose a cost-effective and efficient access monitoring device.